Old Friends
by amber-rita
Summary: BAU helps White Collar. A girl helps both teams. Neal/Spencer know each other. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends

**A/N: Okay I know I really shouldn't post this since I have stories going on and I started writing another one, but this just popped into my mind and it wouldn't leave so hear ya go.**

**Summary: Criminal mind meets White collar. The BAU team heads to New York to assist the White Collar team (been done I know). The White Collar team also takes on another Consultant named Katarina a.k.a Kat. Somehow Kat knows both Reid AND Neal. How does a thief(Kat), a con artist(Neal), and an FBI profiler(Reid) have in common? Why each other of course!**

CHAPTER ONE: Meeting Everyone

**BAU**

The team was in the conference room discussing their newest case. An unsub in New York has been stealing paintings, the White Collar team in New York has been handling it, until the guy escalated to murder, that's where the BAU comes in…

"So were all going?" Garcia asked. Hotch nodded.

"Yes, and they have a con artist as a consultant" Hotch said. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Lets go" Prentiss said. Everyone gathered their bags and headed to the plane.

**WHITE COLLAR**

The White Collar unit was preparing for the BAU team that would be arriving soon.

"So everyone knows that the BAU will be here shortly, right?" Peter asked. Everyone nodded**.**

"And Kat is helping too."Neal replied. Everyone kind of looked wary at that statement.

**A WHILE LATER**

The BAU team arrived at the White Collar headquarters. After all the introductions, everyone (**including Garcia)** was in the White Collar conference room. "Right. Well there is another consultant joining in on this ob. We don't know her but Neal does." Peter said. Neal smiled while obviously thinking of the mystery girl, and Reid perked up at the mention of the mystery girl. Just then, a squeal was heard, and everyone looked up at the squeal. A girl whit shoulder length beach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with a petite body was standing in the doorway of the conference room. Neal stood up and went up to her.

"Katarina Anastas. Long time no see." Neal said.

"Neal Caffery. My oh my. You're looking as good as ever." Katarina said. Just then Reid stood up. Katarina squealed again.

"Kat." Reid said Kat laughed.

"Spencer Reid. Long time no see, eh?" Kat said. Reid nodded and hugged her.

"You know each other?" Prentiss said. Kat nodded.

"All three of us kind of grew up together." Neal said. Kat and Reid nodded.

"Okay… so let's get to know each other." Peter said. Reid and Neal took a seat, and Kat plopped down on Reid. The BAU team rose their eyebrows at this, and Reid just sighed.

"Ok! My name is Katarina Anastas, I have no people skills, I'm afraid of spiders and clowns, and I'm addicted to coffee and Dum -Dums. Umm…. I lost mu v-card when I was 15, I like breaking into places, and I like stealing art. That's about it." Kat said. Everyone looked at her strangely. Neal and Reid sighed.

"Kat what have we told you about saying to much?" Neal said. Kat sighed.

"That I say to much personal stuff." Kat said with a frown.

"Exactly. See everyone didn't need to know about you losing your v-card." Reid said with a sigh. Kat just shrugged and pulled a Dum-Dum out of thin air and proceeded to eat the lolly-pop.

"Kat is a little flighty." Reid said. Everyone just nodded.

**It's a little short I know. To be continued.**


	2. Hate Me!

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


End file.
